


Heracles

by Pandora_Imperatrix



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, and he is being silly and sentimental, but he is a sweetheart and we all love him, but this self-indulgent fluff, in which Kory needs Dick to hold their baby, mention of past-trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix
Summary: Like the Greek demi-god, Dick fears that the hands that harmed the children bestowed to him, might hurt his new-born daughter.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Heracles

She lift her eyes from the baby to look at him when he entered the room. She smiled. Kory’s smiles were always so easy and earnest, she smiled with her whole face. If he was good with words he could write a whole library about her smiles and what they meant to him.

He walked towards her, them, glad that the room was finally uncrowded. Everyone wanted to see the baby, and none of them wanted to leave. Donna had to basically drag every single Titan out, even the adult ones, actually, the one that resisted the harder to take a hint was Hank.

Dick sat on his side of the bed, and Kory leaned into him, she didn’t say it, she didn’t even look it, but he knew she was exhausted. Rachel had fashioned Kory’s thick curls in a pile on top of her head, but a few rebelling ringlets fell around her face, and her neck. Dick pushed some of the later aside to deposit a kiss on her pulse, making her sigh.

“Happy is the child to have such a beautiful mother,” he whispered.

“What?” she giggled not hiding her amusement.

Dick felt heat rise to his face.

“It’s something you say… at the circus.”

“So you don’t mean it?” she teased him.

“Of course I do.”

She stared at his eyes for a long while, forgetting how much she enjoyed having fun at his expense, and just enjoying the quiet moment.

“Give me a kiss,” and she didn’t have to ask twice. He kissed her sweetly holding her chin with his hand to tilt her face to perfect angle. When the kiss ended, she was still smiling, but turned her gaze back to the baby. She had stopped suckling from her mother’s breast and closed her beautiful dark eyes.

Dick caressed her chubby cheek with the back of his fingers.

“She’s so amazing, Kory.”

“I know,” Kory said proud. “You should hold her.”

Dick’s body tensed.

“What is it?”

“I… I killed Gar.”

“What?”

“And Jason, he almost… And it would have been my fault. Rachel and the other kids… I almost got them all killed so many times, Kory…”

“Grayson, all our kids are fine, they were just here a while ago dotting over Mar’i. Why are you bring all these things back?”

“But I hurt them all. They forgave me, but it doesn’t make it less true. What if I hurt Mar’i too?”

“You won’t,” she said simply, so matter-of-factly that he almost let out a nervous laugh.

“You don’t know that.”

“No, I do.”

“Kory…”

“I mean it. And not because I’m dismissing your worries, I’m not. Well, maybe a bit, but I just gave birth to a tamaranean-human baby, I get to be a bit insensitive.”

“So? Care to explain?”

She sighed heavily.

“Dick, do you really think I’d have this baby if I didn’t trust you and out whole family? After all I went through back home. Do you really think I’d give my child a father that could do to her what mine did to me?” She held his gaze for a while, and then his eyes lowered to the baby. “I trust you. You should too. Actually, I know you do. You are just afraid now, and that’s why I need you to hold her. That, and because I really need to go to the bathroom.”

Dick chuckled at that last bit and then nodded.

“Do you know how to hold a baby?”

“Yes,” he said softly as Kory carefully transferred the baby to his arms.

“See,” Kory said arranging the baby’s dark hair on her forehead “she’s safe with you.”

“Yes,” whispered Dick, marvelled at everything about Mar’i, her delicate weight, the softness of her little body, the pout of her tiny lip, her long eyelashes making shadows on her cheeks, the richness of her dark skin, she was perfect in every way. “And she always will be.”


End file.
